The Runaway
by Lilspark
Summary: Why? That is the question? why can't I be free? Free to love,free to be me. It was supposed to be my wedding day but for who's happiness not mine. What happens if love isn't based on the if they are dangerous but for what is best for them. Will true love succeed or will her family break them apart?


**The runaway**

**Chapter 1**

**Renesmee's P.O.V**.

Ever girl dreams of their wedding day, the perfect dress, the perfect cake, that everything has to be perfect. Everyone tells you how special your wedding day is that it is the most magical moment of your life. That finding that special person, your soul mate is the best feeling on earth. That the day is perfect because you are marring the perfect man for you. However, my soul mate, my perfect person waiting for me isn't who I love. I can't love him; he's my best friend and is like a brother. He loves me but I can't love him back, I'm a monster.

I stand staring at my reflection, my hair curled hanging loosely around my shoulders, my make-up light almost angelic and innocent. I stood looking at my dress it's silhouette was princess cut, its neckline was strapless, it draped over my figure and hugged me in all the right places making me look more mature, uhh mature; I'm 18 too young to marry.

I am no longer a child that needs to be watched because each day I grow older, and they are scared of missing something. I'm 18 and a fully grown adult and have been seen as an adult for 10 years, why can't I make my own choices. I have my own thoughts, wishes and desires. I shouldn't be marring someone I can't love. Jacob is my everything, the big brother I never had, I can't marry him. He should respect my opinion and not the stupid imprint. He only imprinted on me because I look like my mother. Of all the things he likes about me are my eyes, the same colour and depth as my Mothers human eyes. Arhh... why me?

I am going to have to do something I can't go through with this. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice and Jasper, "You could leave, we both know you don't want to marry him and are only doing it because you think it's what we expect of you".

"Alice is right, I can feel the sadness and desperation, we will help you but you have to decide now, you can leave and experience the world and discover the real you or stay and get married?" I knew my answer and but I feared that Mum and Dad would find me and still expect me to marry Jacob.

"And sweetie if we help, you must take this card to make any purchases as it's can't be tracked. Your passport and travel bag is here too with a spare pair of clothes for when you arrive, to where ever you are heading and there is also a new phone text me once a week telling me you are safe. I also don't want you to tell anyone where you are going and go somewhere we won't think of looking, I don't want to know where just go live your life honey, Edward will find out". I nodded, hugging Alice and Jasper, thanking them for not making me go through with it.

"I will miss you both and tell everyone I'm sorry and, Jasper could you explain my emotions to Dad and my reasons for running away".

With that I ran not looking back only looking forward towards my new life, I knew exactly where to go where they would never think of looking for me. I headed towards the airport, hoping I had enough time before they realised I was gone.

I made it to the airport and ran straight towards the ticket desk, passport and travel bag in hand. "When is the next plane to Italy?"

"Well the next flight is in 15 minutes is that ok?" I agreed accepting the flight, needing to get as far away as possible.

"If I might ask, what is with the wedding dress, are you a runaway bride it's just Italy is a romantic hotspot not ideally the bride runaway destination".

I was startled by her question, "Oh, my Uncles live there, it seems like a safer option".

"Oh, well have a nice flight and I'm sorry about the wedding, and I'm glad you aren't getting married you seem too young you need to explore". With that I headed to my flight, finally at peace with myself that I could finally discover the real me, without all the pink and the constant.

"You look so innocent my dear". I just want to be me and not poor little innocent Renesmee, and what is with the nickname Nessie, I'm not an underwater monster.

I boarded the plane and thought of all the things I could learn in Italy I could visit the Volturi and ask for their help, they are sure to understand that I don't want to marry. I also want to marry someone of my own kind, a vampire. I finally slipped into a deep sleep, I dreamt of a mysterious red eyed vampire, one who could bring me love and excitement. The one who would love me and not because of an imprint but because of who I am. I slept through the whole, rehearsing what I would say to Aro, when I see him. I hope he takes me in, that he will help me discover who I am. I just want change if that means drinking human blood then so be it but I would have to ask Aro if I could not kill anyone myself that would just irritate my family.

I exited the plane and went in search of a taxi that would take me to the Volturi's castle. As I left the doors I tried to haul a taxi, I then recognised someone from the Volturi guard. As I looked at them, they noticed me and started to walk over, the one leaned in towards my ear a whispered "What's a beauty like you doing alone?"

He hadn't recognised me, well this could be fun, and I leaned towards him and whispered back, "Well married life didn't appeal to me so I came here as I refuse to marry a dog".

I hoped he would get the dog reference, "Well we can't have that now can we, what's your name sweetheart?"

This is just to entertaining, "Well my name is Renesmee and let me see you are Felix and you are Demetri", gesturing to the man next to him.

"Well if it isn't the little Cullen, now I understand the dress, dog not your style"

"You guessed it, I prefer to at least marry someone of my own nature". I smiled smugly at them.

"Little Cullen is a feisty little chic".

"This Cullen wants to see Aro and won't he be disappointed if he wasn't to see me", my answer seemed to shock them.

"Well then you'll be travelling with me then".

I walked with them to their car, jumping in the back that's when the questions began. "So apart from not wanting to marry the dog why Italy, and the Volturi the same people who were out to kill you?"

That's a good question they did nearly kill me, "Well it's the last place my parents would look as they think I'm not that stupid, and they haven't got Alice to help as she was the one who told me to run".

The questions stopped and I was thankful, I was fed up of my old life being told what to do it wasn't me. The car stopped pulling me away from my thoughts. "We're here, Little Cullen", couldn't they stop with the Cullen nickname.


End file.
